ATM Error
by Byun Baek Yeol
Summary: Meski Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih, mereka tetap bersaing tak mau mengalah untuk memenangkan permainan ini. ChanBaek Fic. Remake Fanfiction of 'ATM aka Er Rak Error' Thailand Movie. PERMINTAAN MAAF SAYA UNTUK SEMUANYA.
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fanfic remake dari film Thailand berjudul **'ATM aka Er Rak Error'**. Kali ini saya ingin membawakannya dalam versi EXO. Ada yang udah pernah liat film ini? Lucu parah :D

.

.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Other Cast : KaiSoo, ChenMin, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay

Disclaimer : Semua member milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Warning : OOC PARAH!, YAOI, GAJE

Genre : Romance-Humor

Rate : T

.

.

ATM ERROR

.

.

Byun Baek Yeol present

.

.

2013

.

.

SMBC adalah sebuah bank terkenal di Korea Selatan, juga merupakan bank terbesar se-Asia. Pegawai di sana kebanyakan adalah namja dengan umur yang masih muda, sekitar dua puluh sampai tiga puluh tahunan. Direktur dari SMBC adalah seorang namja berwajah angelic yang sangat berwibawa.

"Ah, aku ingin cepat pulang agar bisa kencan dengan kekasihku,"

"Namja berambut keriting itu manly sekali,"

"Andai saja disini dibolehkan untuk berpacaran dengan sesama pegawai,"

"Kita bawa saja semua uang nasabah disini lalu kita kawin lari,"

CEKLEK..

Beberapa pegawai yang sedang bergosip ria mendadak langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara pintu Wakil Direktur yang terbuka. Sontak mereka menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu tersebut, dimana terdapat seorang namja bertubuh mungil dengan stelan jas yang membalutnya. Di dada kirinya tersemat name tag bertuliskan 'Byun Baekhyun'. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pegawai yang kini terdiam mematung.

"Tolong semuanya masuk ke ruang rapat," setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rapat. Semua pegawai segera mengikutinya.

Kini semuanya telah duduk di kursi masing-masing, dengan meja persegi panjang dan Baekhyun berada di ujungnya. Baekhyun nampak menghela nafas saat memandang semua pegawainya.

"Sebelum anda bekerja disini, siapapun sudah terikat kontrak kerja. Dengan sebuah aturan:

'tak-boleh ada hubungan spesial antar karyawan'," semuanya nampak menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun.

"Menurut statistik di Jepang, 100% karyawan memiliki hubungan spesial dengan rekan kerja–"

"Aturan yang aneh, cinta kok dilarang," salah seorang pegawai nampak berbisik dengan namja di sampingnya. Di dada kirinya tersemat name tag 'Park Chanyeol'.

"Emang, sangat melanggar hak asasi manusia," namja disamping Chanyeol menimpali ucapannya. Tersemat name tag 'Oh Sehun' di bagian dada kirinya.

"–dan 46,7% dari pasangan tersebut berkonspirasi melakukan kejahatan di kantor. Nah, saat ini di kantor kita, sudah ada yang melanggar aturan ini,"

Mendadak semua pegawai langsung menatap Baekhyun kaget. Setelah itu mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, berusaha menebak siapa yang telah melanggar peraturan ini.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi,"

Semua pandangan langsung terarah pada namja aegyo yang berada di kursi paling ujung. Merasa namanya disebut, Sungmin segera menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kaget.

"Gawat!" bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol sambil memasang ekspresi cemas.

"Denganmu?" kedua alis Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi," Baekhyun menyebut nama salah seorang pegawainya lagi, sontak semua mata menatap namja berjulukan evil itu dengan kaget, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Sehun mendongak dengan kaget.

"Tolong anda berdua segera ke ruangan saya," Baekhyun segera berdiri dan keluar menuju ruangannya.

"Waduh!" Sehun mengguncang pundak Chanyeol dengan wajah cemasnya lagi.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengernyit heran melihat sikap Sehun. Padahal kan bukan Sehun yang berpacaran dengan sesama pegawai, tapi kenapa ia sepanik ini.

"Kamu tahu kan aku dan Kyuhyun Hyung itu evil. Kami sering nggodain para uke disini,"

"Terus?"

"Kemarin aku ngunci mereka berdua di toilet. Barusan juga aku ngunci mereka lagi,"

SINGGG..

Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan deathglare evilnya ke arah Sehun, ditatap seperti itu Sehun bergidik ngeri sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. Seolah meminta perlindungan pada namja tinggi berambut keriting tersebut.

"Menjauh dariku, aku kan nggak akrab sama kamu," Chanyeol ikut bergidik ngeri saat melihat tatapan Kyuhyun, ia segera menggeser kursinya agar Sehun tak menempel padanya lagi.

.

ATM Error

.

Baekhyun nampak duduk di kursinya dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada di depannya. Ia segera membuka laptopnya dan membalikkan monitornya ke hadapan KyuMin agar mereka bisa melihat foto didalamnya. Terlihat foto Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berangkulan sambil memegang gelas minuman, sepertinya saat itu mereka tengah berpesta di sebuah kafe.

"Oh, itu foto yang kami ambil saat perayaan kelulusan," Baekhyun hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sedikit saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku dan Sungmin sudah akrab sejak kuliah," Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya supaya Baekhyun percaya.

"Ne, benar sekali. Sangat akrab ya?" Sungmin tersenyum gugup sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun sama seperti yang terlihat di foto.

"Kami berdua sudah seperti saudara," Kyuhyun ikut merangkul pundak Sungmin dan menyunggingkan senyum meringis. Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dengan tampang 'Oh', ia segera menekan keyboard panah kanan untuk memperlihatkan foto selanjutnya.

Sungmin membelalakkan kedua matanya, kini terlihat foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang saling berciuman. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa lidah Kyuhyun berada diantara kedua bibir mereka.

"Itu hanya sebuah permainan," Kyuhyun tetap memasang ekspresi santai, tentu saja agar Baekhyun tak curiga.

"Ne, itu hanya permainan," Sungmin menambahkan dengan wajah yang semakin terlihat gugup.

"Permainan apa?" Baekhyun membelalakkan kedua mata sipitnya saat mendengar penjelasan mereka.

"Permainan 'Berbagi Semangka'," Baekhyun memasang wajah cengo saat mendengar alasan Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya! Itu cuma semangka, bukan lidah!" Sungmin tersenyum meringis.

"Ne, lihatlah dengan teliti. Kami hanya saling menyuapi dengan mulut bergantian," mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mencoba tertawa membenarkan.

"Jika itu semangka.." Baekhyun memandang monitor laptop yang mengarah padanya.

"..yang ini harusnya hotdog," Baekhyun membalikkan monitor laptop ke arah mereka berdua. Sontak Sungmin menghentikan tawa canggungnya saat melihat foto tersebut. Kali ini tidak hanya Sungmin yang lagi-lagi terbelalak kaget, kedua mata Kyuhyun ikut terbelalak kaget saat melihatnya.

"Aduuuhh! Siapa sih yang nyebarin foto ini!" Sungmin memekik kaget sambil mengguncangkan kedua pundak Kyuhyun.

"E..entahlah.." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lemas, ia juga tak habis pikir kenapa fotonya dan Sungmin bisa sampai tersebar.

"Ba..Baekhyun-ssi, kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti yang anda bayangkan," panik Sungmin yang berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, anda dan Kyuhyun-ssi tinggal pilih, siapa yang lebih dulu menandatangani pengunduran diri dari jobnya,"

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan bingung.

"Maksud anda siapa yang akan 'hand-job' terlebih dulu?"

"Eh?"

.

ATM Error

.

Langit yang semula berwarna kebiruan kini nampak berubah warna menjadi oranye yang menandakan bahwa hari telah beranjak sore, yang berarti bahwa jam kerja telah selesai dan saatnya pulang.

Chanyeol terlihat keluar dari gedung SMBC, setelah itu ia segera berjalan menuju trotoar hingga melewati jembatan pejalan kaki. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk memastikan tak ada yang mengikutinya. Setelah dirasa berjalan cukup jauh, ia segera mencegat taksi dan menaikinya.

Ia segera turun dari taksi setelah sampai ke tempat tujuannya, ternyata sebuah tempat gym yang berada tepat di belakang gedung SMBC. Chanyeol berjalan menuju parkiran yang berada di bawah, yang ternyata parkiran tersebut menjadi satu dengan SMBC.

Ceklek..

Blamm..

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di dalam mobil setelah membuka pintunya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping dan sedikit kaget saat melihat seorang namja berparas aegyo di jok sampingnya. Tanpa menanggapi wajah cemberut namja tersebut, Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk menaruh tasnya di jok belakang.

"AKU SUDAH NGGAK TAHAN LAGI!" Baekhyun –namja aegyo– berteriak tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Kita nggak bisa kaya gini terus, sementara aku terus-terusan mecatin orang-orang. Kalau orang-orang memergoki kita, aku harus ngomong apa?" Baekhyun memasang tampang cemas sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Baekkie, nggak usah paranoid kayak gitu. Nggak ada yang tahu hubungan kita," Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan memegang pundaknya.

"Ada yang ngikutin kita nggak?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada orang yang memata-matai mereka. Chanyeol ikut menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Nggak ada,"

"Periksa lagi!" Baekhyun masih panik dengan menoleh kesana kemari.

"Baekkie.."

"Yeollie, periksa lagi. Siapa tau ada yang buntutin kamu!"

"Baekkie.. diamlah!" Chanyeol yang merasa gemas segera membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan lolipop dari dalam sakunya. Mau tak mau Baekhyun segera diam sambil menikmati manisnya lolipop di mulutnya, meski dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

.

ATM Error

.

Terlihat lampu lalu lintas yang memunculkan warna merah, beberapa kendaraan yang berada di lajur kanan segera menghentikan kendaraannya. Begitu pula dengan mobil berwarna silver, dimana terdapat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dalamnya. Keduanya tampak saling terdiam. Baekhyun masih memasang wajah kesal dengan lolipop di mulutnya. Dan Chanyeol yang kini memencet tape radio mobil untuk menyalakan sebuah lagu,

'Tak tahu apa nama hubungan kita..

Tak tahu lagi akan bagaimana..'

KLIK..

Chanyeol segera mengganti dengan lagu lain saat mendengar lagu tersebut.

'Walau banyak tekanan pada hubungan kita..

Namun aku harus tegar menghadapinya..

Walau banyak masalah di antara kita..

Namun hatiku hanya untukmu..'

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menatap tape radio itu dengan kesal. Chanyeol menatap kaget pada tape itu, dan sedikit melirik ke arah Baekhyun dengan takut-takut. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan telunjuknya ke tombol 'off' tape tersebut, namun Baekhyun dengan cepat segera menekannya terlebih dulu dengan kesal. Melihat itu Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sudah terlanjur," Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kamu yang nembak aku duluan!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesal ke arah Chanyeol. Mendengar itu, Chanyeol segera memasang tampang protes,

"Kamu duluan yang tebar pesona!"

"Oh ya? Kapan aku lakuin itu?" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan nada menantang. Melihat itu Chanyeol segera mengernyitkan alisnya kesal menatap Baekhyun.

**FLASHBACK**

Pintu lift nampak terbuka, beberapa pegawai segera masuk ke dalamya, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang berada diantaranya. Chanyeol segera mengambil posisi paling belakang, tak disangka Baekhyun ternyata berada di dalam lift tersebut. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya menyenggol lengan Chanyeol. Melihat itu Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka, semua pegawai yang berada di dalam lift segera keluar hingga hanya tinggal Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih saling berdempetan.

"Ehmm.. Silahkan, sudah sampai Baekhyun-ssi," Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. Namun Baekhyun tidak segera keluar dan malah tersenyum manis ke arah Chanyeol.

"Panggil aja aku Baekhyun. Umur kita nggak beda jauh kok,"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Oke, aku akuin itu," Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, melihat itu Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

"Tapi habis itu, kamu yang menggodaku!" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Kapan?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, sedangkan Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya menantang.

**FLASHBACK**

Baekhyun nampak sedang menandatangani sebuah dokumen, hingga setelah itu ia membuka halaman selanjutnya dimana terdapat tulisan dengan huruf kapital,

'UNTUK ANDA.. DOKUMEN YANG SANGAT PENTING..'

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada manis pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah, itu dokumen penting untukmu Baekhyun," Chanyeol memasang senyum manis ke arah Baekhyun.

"Spesial buat namja manis yang meluluhkan hati," sontak rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nampak berdiri di depan cermin sembari memegang sebuah kertas di depan dadanya. Ternyata tulisan di kertas dalam dokumen tersebut terbalik dan hanya bisa dibaca lewat cermin,

'JANGAN KAGET, AKU CUMA MAU BILANG..'

Baekhyun segera membalik kertas tersebut,

'PARAS SEPERTI INI YANG MELULUHKAN HATI' dengan tanda panah ke atas yang menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. Ia sedikit tertawa melihat kekonyolan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat romantis.

**FLASHBACK END**

Baekhyun nampak memijat pelipisnya kembali, sedangkan Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di atas stir mobil.

"Kita putus saja!"

**TIIINNNN**

Chanyeol yang kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun secara tak sengaja jidatnya memencet klakson dengan keras. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi syok.

"MWOO? Kamu kenapa sih? Itu bukan penyelesaian," mendengar itu Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya sebal ke arah Chanyeol.

"Toh kita belum menikah, baru pacaran saja. Sampai kapan kita sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini? Udah bikin frustasi!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note : Huwaaaaaaaaaa... TBC nya ga enak banget yah kekeke~ Saya seneng banget sama film Thailand ini, humornya ngakak abisss. Dijamin ga bakal nyesel deh kalo nonton. Ah ya, ini kan baru awalannya, jadi belum begitu keliatan humornya.

Ah, saya newbie disini :D Mohon bimbingannya dari senior-senior :D

Gomawoooooo :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter :**

"Kita putus saja!"

**TIIINNNN**

Chanyeol yang kaget mendengar ucapan Baekhyun secara tak sengaja jidatnya memencet klakson dengan keras. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi syok.

"MWOO? Kamu kenapa sih? Itu bukan penyelesaian," mendengar itu Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya sebal ke arah Chanyeol.

"Toh kita belum menikah, baru pacaran saja. Sampai kapan kita sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini? Udah bikin frustasi!"

.

.

.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Other Cast : KaiSoo, ChenMin, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay

Disclaimer : Semua member milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Warning : OOC PARAH!, YAOI, GAJE

Genre : Romance-Humor

Rate : T

.

.

ATM ERROR

.

.

Byun Baek Yeol present

.

.

2013

.

.

"Toh kita belum menikah, baru pacaran saja. Sampai kapan kita sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini? Udah bikin frustasi!" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang wajah kesal. Melihat sikap Baekhyun seperti ini, mendadak wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah serius.

"Oke kalau gitu kapan kita menikah?" Chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suara beratnya, sepertinya ia benar-benar serius kali ini. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sekilas dan menghela nafas meremehkan.

TING..

Lampu merah lalu lintas berubah menjadi warna hijau.

BRUUUUUUMMM...

Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun, segera menginjak gas pol (?) memutar arah balik dengan sangat kencang.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun menjerit kencang sejadi-jadinya sambil berpegangan erat pada kursi joknya. Bahkan kepalanya sempat terantuk jendela akibat perbuatan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

CKIIIIIIIIITTT..

Kedua kepala mereka sontak terdorong kedepan saat Chanyeol mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol dengan wajah datar dan juga dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan serta lolipop yang masih berada di mulutnya. Saat ini mereka berhenti di depan 'CROWNE PLAZA', yaitu sebuah tempat untuk perencanaan pernikahan.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan cengirannya setelah mereka masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih masih tetap memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Beberapa saat kemudian salah seorang pegawai memberikan mereka sebuah buku yang berisi berbagai paket pernikahan.

"Kamsahamnida," pegawai yeoja tersebut mengucapkan terimakasih saat Chanyeol telah selesai memilih paket dan menyerahkan buku itu padanya. Sementara Baekhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka memasang tampang cengo, lolipop yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya terjatuh seketika.

"Jadi pestanya saat tanggal 14 Februari ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pegawai yeoja balas tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun masih memasang tampang cengo.

"Bertepatan dengan Hari Valentine?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

Pegawai yeoja balas tersenyum ramah lagi.

Baekhyun masih memasang tampang cengo lagi.

"Pasti akan romantis sekali. Tolong bayar uang mukanya paling lambat dua minggu lagi. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, annyeong," Baekhyun yang masih cengo segera memasang senyum canggung saat pegawai tersebut tersenyum padanya.

Sepertinya ia masih tak percaya dengan perbuatan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol menyunggingkan cengirannya sembari menaikturunkan kedua alisnya.

Baekhyun nampak berjalan mendahului dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi bibirnya. Chanyeol yang berada di belakang segera menyusulnya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Wah.. sekarang bisa senyum-senyum ya? Lega sekarang?" ejek Chanyeol sembari merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Biarin dong," Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Jangan gugup ya saat aku melamarmu,"

"Kamu tuh yang gugup. Aku sih biasa aja,"

"Apa aku kelihatan gugup?" Baekhyun memilih diam tak menaggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol, yang jelas perasaannya saat ini sangat senang.

.

ATM Error

.

Hari telah berganti pagi, gedung SMBC nampaknya masih lumayan sepi karena baru beberapa pegawai saja yang berangkat. Termasuk dengan Baekhyun yang kini berdiri sendirian di depan pintu lift.

"Ehem ehem," tanpa menoleh sedikit pun Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara berat yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Aduh, si manis sombong amat," Chanyeol sengaja menoel dagu Baekhyun dengan centil.

"Chanyeol, jangan main-main disini," geram Baekhyun tanpa melirik ke arah Chanyeol, ia merasa was-was kalau sampai ada yang melihat mereka berdua terlalu akrab. Bisa-bisa hubungan mereka terbongkar dan dipecat dari sini. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memasang cengirannya seperti biasa.

TING..

Pintu lift terbuka, yang ternyata di dalamnya kosong. Mereka segera melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya.

"Kalau tawaran nikah kemarin cuma bercanda, kamu marah nggak?" Chanyeol sedikit mencondongkan tubuh tingginya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Nggak masalah. Aku malah bisa dapetin uke dan ganti jabatan jadi seme," Baekhyun tersenyum menantang ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aigoo.. Baekkie ingin jadi seme, ne?"

"Kalau sama Yeolli sih aku nggak bakal bisa jadi seme," sontak Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengar ucapan pasrah (?) Baekhyun. Yang seolah mengandung makna tersirat 'Menjadi uke Chanyeol adalah kutukan' -_-

"Ah ya, aku sudah bilang pada eomma dan appa tentang rencana pernikahan kita," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya, meminta Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Orang tuaku sangat senang.." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat mendengarnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"..mereka bilang sebaiknya kamu keluar dari pekerjaan dan membantu mengelola pabrik," mendadak senyum lebar Chanyeol menghilang dan digantikan dengan wajah kaget.

"Ehm.. sepertinya aku tidak bilang akan keluar kerja," Chanyeol memasang wajah bingung setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun sontak terbelalak kaget, sepertinya ia tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat.

"Hehehe," mereka berdua terkekeh canggung saat saling menatap secara bersamaan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun bermaksud agar Baekhyun yang mengatakannya lebih dulu.

"Kamu kan yang nawarin nikah?" geram Baekhyun sembari berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Ne, benar sekali.." Chanyeol juga ikut menggeram sembari tersenyum paksa. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya segera mengangguk membenarkan.

"..memang bener aku yang nawarin nikah, tapi aku nggak pernah bilang akan keluar," mereka masih saling menyunggingkan senyum paksa. Mereka harus menjaga emosi mereka agar tak bertengkar disini.

"Nae Baekkie.. harusnya kamu yang ngundurin diri. Aku akan menjagamu," mendadak senyum paksa Baekkie menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah galaknya.

"Kenapa tidak aku yang menjagamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang kini berubah menjadi sangar.

"Seme manapun nggak akan mengijinkan itu, Baekkie," Chanyeol masih berusaha mempertahankan senyum paksanya.

"Ijin apa? Kita kan sama-sama namja!"

"Tapi dimana-mana seme yang menjaga ukenya!"

"PENGHASILANKU LEBIH BESAR, JADI KAMU YANG KELUAR!"

"KAMU YANG KELUAR, BAEKKIE!"

TING..

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak menjauhkan diri satu sama lain saat mendengar suara pintu lift yang terbuka.

"Annyeong," mereka berdua membungkukkan badan hormat saat melihat Suho –direktur SMBC– yang masuk ke dalam lift. Suho membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum angelicnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kenalkan.. Ini teman baik saya dari China dan akan magang kerja disini," Suho sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar namja yang berada di belakangnya bisa melangkah kedepan untuk bertatapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Annyeong.."

Cling.. (?)

Namja tersebut menyibakkan poni panjangnya dengan gerakan kepala.

"Zhang Yixing imnida. Biasa dipanggil Lay,"

.

ATM Error

.

BRAK!

Lay menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja dengan keras, tak lupa dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. Saat ini dia berada di ruang rapat untuk memperkenalkan diri, di depan seluruh pegawai beserta Suho sang direktur dan Baekhyun sang wakil direktur.

"Jika anda bertanya bagaimana perasaanku saat ini.." Lay menegakkan posisi berdirinya.

"..maka akan kukatakan aku sangat senang," tangan kanan Lay menepuk bagian dadanya dengan memasang wajah mendramatisir bahagia.

"Nama dan kelakuan sama aja," bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ne.. sama-sama aLay,"

"Aku.. merasa begitu bergairah," lanjut Lay lagi yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah langit-langit. Seluruh manusia di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya memasang tampang cengo, terkecuali untuk Sehun yang menatap dengan wajah datar. Mungkin hanya sang direktur seorang yang masih menatapnya dengan senyum angelicnya, yang entah mengapa.

"Dan jika anda bertanya apa aku khawatir. Maka aku bilang TIDAK!" Lay mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi ke atas, sontak semuanya ikut mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah tangan Lay.

"Karena aku sangat yakin," Lay menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan wajah serius.

"Aku sedang bergabung dengan tim yang kuat," kedua tangan Lay terbuka lebar.

"Sebuah tim yang begitu PROFESIONAL!" lagi, Lay mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas yang lagi-lagi membuat semua orang disana ikut mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kamsahamnida," setelah menyelesaikan ceramah (?) perkenalannya, Lay membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Prok prok prok!

Suho lah yang pertama kali memberikan standing applause untuk Lay, yang kemudian diikuti oleh semua bawahannya. Lay tersenyum bangga menerima tepukan tangan tersebut. Suho segera melangkah mendekati Lay yang masih berdiri di depan.

"Nah, bagi siapapun tak usah sungkan dalam mengajari Lay–"

Tring..

Chanyeol segera merogoh sakunya saat handphone miliknya berbunyi, ternyata pesan dari Baekhyun yang berada di depan seberang meja.

'Kalau kamu nggak mengundurkan diri, aku bisa saja memecat kamu,' Chanyeol melirikkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun yang memasang tampang jutek segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

" –anggap saja dia seperti karyawan magang lainnya,"

Tring..

Kini giliran handphone Baekhyun yang berbunyi, ia segera membuka dan membaca isinya,

'Kalau kamu pecat aku, akan kubongkar hubungan kita ke Boss!' Baekhyun langsung melirik tajam ke arah Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol melirikkan alisnya ke arah Suho yang masih sibuk berbicara tentang Lay. Melihat itu, Baekhyun segera memicingkan matanya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

"Ah ya, Suho-hyung. Aturan dilarang berhubungan dengan sesama rekan kerja, tidak berlaku untuk karyawan magang seperti aku kan?" Suho nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya, berharap kalau teman baiknya itu bermaksud untuk memiliki hubungan dengannya. Yah, Suho sebenarnya sudah lama memendam perasaan pada namja China tersebut.

"Sungguh melegakan sekali. Kalau begitu.."

Suho berharap-harap cemas memandang Lay.

"Aku bisa mendekati.."

Nafas Suho seolah tercekat menanti ucapan Lay selanjutnya. Entah mengapa waktu terasa begitu lama dan mendebarkan.

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah penonton (?) yang berada di serong kanannya.

"..Baekhyun-ssi,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Balasan Review :

RadenMasKYU : ini baekyeol malah udah mau nikah kok hihi. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya :D

Paradise Rubra : wkwk sama, saya juga pas ngetik malah kebayang jib sua :D ini Yo udah muncul, wkwk jangan syok ya :p waa mian ne, abisnya kepanjangan jadi bagian yang itu di skip hehe. Gomawo reviewnya :D

faaza azmy : tonton aja filmnya, dijamin ngakak kok :D wkwk chanbaek emang tak tertebak. Gomawo reviewnya :D

Jung Jisun : wkwk baek emang semena-mena tuh, padahal sendirinya pacaran. Yang yadong kyu tuh wkwk #dijitak. Gomawo reviewnya :D

ajib4ff : yang bikin Suho tuh :D #disiram. Ini udah apdet, makasih doanya :D Gomawo reviewnya :D

AiiAy-Chan : annyeong yeol imnida :D saya juga author baru :D tau tuh Suho yang netapin peraturannya :D baekyeol emang unik hihi. Gomawo reviewnya :D

ChanLoveBaek : ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo reviewnya :D

Lee Eun Ho : salam kenal juga :D wkwk pas liat filmnya entah kenapa langsung kebayang chanbaek hihi. filmnya emang kocak abis. Hehe iya, sama persis :D Gomawo reviewnya :D

barbieLuKai : wkwk iya juga sih gobnya emang kayaknya cocokan lulu :D tapi peudnya kai, jadi gobnya harus kyungsoo hihi :p sip baekyeol pasti banyak kok. Kalo kailu moment ntar coba diusahain :D Gomawo reviewnya :D

ChintYa : emaaang, saya juga suka banget filmnya :D ini udah apdet. Gomawo reviewnya :D

sebaekai : yup, filmnya emang kocak abis :D huhu mian ne, kayaknya kalo ngubah saya cuma bisa dikit-dikit :( soalnya saya pengen mempertahankan keoriginalan (?) ceritanya (bilang aja ga bisa -_-) ehehe~ Gomawo reviewnya :D

ttalgibit : nonton filmnya dijamin ngakak kok :D Gomawo reviewnya :D

AngelineYC : wkwk, saya juga suka waktu adegan buayanya wkwkw. Gomawo reviewnya :D

icha : ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo reviewnya :D

kunci pintu : ini udah lanjut hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya :D

Prince Pink : wkwk, saya pas liat filmnya entah kenapa kebayang chanbaek :D chanyeol emang tukang goda hihi. Gomawo reviewnya :D

aliviarahma yanti : waa mian ne, saya sebelumnya emang pengen bikin dengan bahasa santai gini. Tapi chap ini udah saya bikin jadi semu-santai-formal (?) kok, atau masih keliatan terlalu santai ya? Gomawo reviewnya :D

Park Ri Yeon : waaaaa.. author faforitku ngreview fic pertamaku :D iya, filmnya emang lawak banget deh :D chanbaek emang cocok jadi suajib (?) wkwk. Pair selanjutnya ditunggu aja ne? :D ah ya Yeon-ssi, ditunggu apdetan fanfic **'Psycho Family'** nya :D saya penggemar suspense hihi. Gomawo reviewnya :D

byunbaekhoney : wkwk baek emang kejem tuh :D chanbaek somplak tapi romantis haha. Ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo reviewnya :D

chanyexol : hihi iya filmnya emang bikin ngakak :D ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo reviewnya :D

Xi Ri Rin : ini udah apdet kok hihi. Gomawo reviewnya :D

.

.

Author Note : waaa ga nyangka banyak yang review. Saya bener-bener ngucapin terimakasih :D readers banyak memberi dukungan dan saran yang sangat berguna untuk perkembangan (?) saya yang masih newbie untuk menjalani karir sebagai author :D

Sekali lagi terimakasih :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter :**

"Sungguh melegakan sekali. Kalau begitu.."

Suho berharap-harap cemas memandang Lay.

"Aku bisa mendekati.."

Nafas Suho seolah tercekat menanti ucapan Lay selanjutnya. Entah mengapa waktu terasa begitu lama dan mendebarkan.

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah penonton (?) yang berada di serong kanannya.

"..Baekhyun-ssi,"

.

.

.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Other Cast : KaiSoo, ChenMin, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay

Disclaimer : Semua member milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Warning : OOC PARAH!, YAOI, GAJE

Genre : Romance-Humor

Rate : T

.

.

ATM ERROR

.

.

Byun Baek Yeol present

.

.

2013

.

.

"..Baekhyun-ssi,"

Mata sipit Baekhyun mendadak selebar 'D.O EXO-K'.

Lingkaran emas di atas kepala Suho mendadak menjadi tanduk merah.

Rambut keriting Chanyeol mendadak menjadi lurus.

Kulit putih Sehun mendadak sehitam 'Kai EXO-K'.

"Ahahaha.. Anda sedang bercanda bukan?" Baekhyun memaksakan senyum canggungnya saat mendengar namanya disebut, ia benar-benar berharap bahwa ucapan Lay adalah candaan semata.

"Sama sekali bukan candaan.." Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"..ini sungguh-sungguh,"

.

ATM Error

.

"Direktur,"

"Direktur.."

"Joonmyun-ssi.."

"Suho-ssi.."

"UWAAAHH YIXING-SSI PAKAI BIKINI!"

"HAH? MANA MANA?" Suho yang awalnya melamun segera celingukan kesana kemari saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, namun sesaat kemudian ia segera sadar dan mendehem pelan. Selain karena tak menemukan Lay berbikini, ia juga merasa bahwa sikapnya yang terlalu OOC sebagai seorang direktur berhati malaikat. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di ruangan Suho.

"Ehm, Baekhyun-ssi.. tolong jangan berbicara hal yang tidak senonoh,"

"Sudah saya duga, direktur memang menyukai Yixing-ssi," Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman puas. Mendengar itu Suho berusaha mengelak. Namun akibat sorotan mata Baekhyun yang begitu mengintimidasinya, akhirnya Suho hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mengakuinya.

"Tolong jangan katakan ini pada siapapun, ne?" tanya Suho harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja, Direktur. Lagipula saya tidak ada rasa dengan Yixing-ssi," sontak mood Suho membaik setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Berarti dia masih memiliki harapan untuk mendekati Lay.

"Ah ya, ada keperluan apa anda kemari, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Oh, ini tentang software baru kita. Kita sudah mulai mengimplementasikannya,"

.

ATM Error

.

Sangam Stadium adalah stadion sepak bola terkenal dan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Sore ini, pertandingan internasional antara Korea melawan Indonesia tengah berlangsung. Para supporter nampak memenuhi area bangku penonton, sorak sorai dan gemuruh terdengar memenuhi seluruh stadion.

Tepat di sebelah Sangam Stadium, dua namja pegawai bank baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil putih bertuliskan SMBC. Mereka segera menghampiri mesin ATM otomatis yang berada di sisi jalan untuk mengimplementasikannya dengan software baru perusahaan mereka.

'_Stadion dipenuhi oleh supporter Indonesia, tapi mereka tak bisa membungkam suara supporter Korea,'_

Terdengar suara host sepak bola yang berasal dari handphone milik salah seorang namja bertubuh gempal diantara mereka. Ia nampak serius mendengarkan, hingga tak menyadari bahwa temannya yang bertubuh kurus juga ikut mendengarkan. Padahal mereka berdua harus menyelesaikannya sebelum pertandingan sepak bola selesai.

"Ya! Cepetan!" namja gempal itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa namja disampingnya tidak segera melakukan tugasnya. Mendengar itu, namja kurus akhirnya mengambil ipad yang telah tersambung dengan mesin ATM, tapi sedetik kemudian alisnya berkerut heran menatap tulisan di layar ipad.

"Walah!"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa bahasanya Jepang semua?" ujarnya heran saat melihat pilihan menu yang tertulis dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Coba aku lihat," namja gempal tersebut segera mengambil ipadnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia juga memasang wajah bingung. Dengan cepat ia segera mengambil buku petunjuk yang bertuliskan hangul, mencocokkan gambar di dalam buku petunjuk yang sesuai dengan tampilan di layar ipad.

"Pasti yang ini, tampilannya sama persis," gumam namja gempal itu sebelum menekan pilihan menu yang sesuai. Setelah itu mereka segera menutup mesin ATM nya dan pergi menuju stadion.

.

ATM Error

.

"Yo! Balonku ada lima yo! Rupa-rupa warnanya yo!" seorang namja nampak mengendarai sebuah sepeda dengan menge-rap lagu andalannya. Dengan kencang ia mengayuh sepedanya melewati jalan yang sepi, keadaan malam yang sepi juga membuatnya lebih leluasa men-scream di beberapa bait lagu.

Ckiiiiit..

Mendadak ia mengerem sepedanya dengan memutarkan roda belakangnya. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sisi jalan, dimana terdapat mesin ATM SMBC otomatis. Dengan sedikit menge-dance (?) ia berjalan menghampiri mesin tersebut.

Neeeeeeeett.. (?)

Sejumlah uang tabungan miliknya segera keluar melalui mesin setelah ia memasukkan kartu beserta PIN nya. Ia segera mengambilnya dan menghitungnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara kartu ATM nya ia selipkan di bibirnya,

"Hana, dul, set–"

Ceklek..

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya kaget saat mendengar suara dari mesin ATM yang kini berada di belakangnya, dengan ragu-ragu ia menolehkan kepalanya,

Neeeeeeett..

Tiba-tiba sejumlah uang keluar dari mesin ATM tersebut, membuat salah satu alis namja tersebut mengernyit heran,

"Wuiiihh!"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar, memastikan bahwa tak ada orang yang melihatnya disana. Dengan cepat ia segera mengambil uang tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang uang yang sebelumnya ia ambil. Kedua matanya melirik bergantian ke arah uang di kedua tangannya, kini uangnya berjumlah dua kali lipat.

Ia memasukkan kartu ATM nya lagi untuk mengambil uang. Ia memandang ke arah angka yang menunjukkan sisa saldo tabungannya, dan dengan telunjuknya ia memencet jumlah angka tersebut.

Neeeeeeeett..

Sejumlah uang miliknya keluar lagi dari mesin ATM, ia segera mengambilnya dan memundurkan langkahnya secara perlahan sembari memandang lurus ke arah ATM tersebut. Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya menanti sejumlah uang yang diharapkannya akan muncul kembali dengan jumlah yang sama,

Neeeeeettt..

Sontak kedua mata namja tersebut terbuka lebar dengan senyuman sumrigah yang memenuhi wajahnya. Ia mengambil uangnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara,

"HOREEEE!"

.

ATM Error

.

Pertandingan Korea vs Indonesia pada babak kedua akan segera dimulai, para supporter yang sebelumnya menuju keluar stadium untuk sekedar membeli makanan segera menuju ke dalam stadion lagi untuk menonton.

"Ada apa, Kai?" seorang namja berwajah kotak (?) kini tengah berbincang lewat handphone miliknya, keadaan lorong stadion yang ramai membuatnya kesulitan mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya.

**'Chen, dateng ke ATM sekarang. ATMnya lagi ngasih uang tambahan,'**

"Apa? Aku gak bisa denger kamu," Chen yang masih berjalan di lorong sama sekali tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Kai.

**'Aku bilang, ATMnya lagi ngasih uang tambahan,'**

** "**Tambahan apanya?"

**'ATMnya lagi ngasih uang tambahan, uang dobel!'**

"Dobel apa?"

**'ATMnya lagi ngasih uang dobel, ATM yang di depan Perusahaan Asuransi Korea,'**

"Sebentar aku ke tempat yang gak berisik dulu. Kamu ngomongnya jangan pake logat medok coba!"

**'Hadeuh, dasar budek! Aku bilang, ATMnya bisa ngeluarin uang tambahan!'**

"APA? ATMNYA BISA NGELUARIN UANG TAMBAHAN?" Chen yang kini telah berada di tempat penonton mendadak berteriak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Kai. Sontak semua supporter yang berada di sana segera hening dan serentak menoleh ke arah Chen.

Chen yang menyadari bahwa semua perhatian terarah padanya dengan canggung segera memasukkan handphone miliknya ke dalam sakunya. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan badannya untuk menuruni tangga menuju lorong keluar. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk berlari cepat dan membuat penonton yang di sekitar tangga melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chen.

Para pemain timnas dari Korea maupun Indonesia segera memasuki lapangan untuk bermain pada babak terakhir. Namun mereka sontak memasang tampang cengo sekaligus bingung saat melihat tak ada satu supporter pun yang berada di sana. Semuanya hilang dan sepi.

.

ATM Error

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Mendadak pintu ruangan Suho terbuka dan menampilkan dua namja berstatus uke (?) yang memasang tampang cemas. Mereka segera melangkah masuk untuk menemui Suho yang berada di dalam ruangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa ATM nya mengeluarkan uang tambahan? Kita jadi kehilangan 130.000," Suho memasang tampang serius sembari memandang namja ber-eyeliner dan berpipi bakpao yang kini berada di depannya.

"Staf IT sudah mengeceknya, Joonmyun-ssi. Ada kekeliruan pada pembaruan sistem software," jelas Baekhyun –namja ber-eyeliner– apa adanya pada Suho.

"Kalian sudah lihat rekaman CCTV?" Suho kini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Xiumin –namja berpipi bakpao– yang dibalas dengan helaan nafas bingung.

Nampak sebuah kertas yang berumbai di layar LCD, membuat Suho yang melihatnya mengernyit heran,

"Kenapa gambarnya seperti ini?"

Klik..

Baekhyun menekan keyboard laptop untuk memperlihatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Suho. Kini terlihat di layar LCD bahwa bagian CCTV dari mesin ATM tersebut tertutup oleh sebuah kertas. Raut wajah Suho segera berubah menjadi cengo bercampur jengkel,

"Bagaimana bisa membiarkan orang menaruh iklan pembasmi hama di situ?"

"Aku sudah memanggil dan menegur mereka, Joonmyun-ssi," jelas Xiumin dengan memasang senyum ramah. Mendegar itu, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya heran dengan ekspresi 'kapan kau melakukannya?'.

"Tunggu, coba lihat CCTV yang dipasang di bagian atas. Pasti ada yang bisa terlihat," Suho yang awalnya memasang tampang frustasi segera mendongakkan kepalanya semangat ke arah Baekhyun dan Xiumin, berharap bahwa ada secercah harapan untuk penyelesaian masalah ini.

Baekhyun dan Xiumin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah pasrah. Baekhyun menekan tombol panah untuk memperlihatkan CCTV bagian atas. Kini nampaklah sebuah sarang burung dimana sang induk sedang memberi makan anak-anaknya.

"Mianhaeyo, Joonmyun-ssi," ucap Xiumin dengan perasaan bersalah saat melihat wajah Suho kembali frustasi.

"Jam berapa kejadiannya? Dapatkan semua transaksi penarikan uang pada saat itu. Juga temukan semua nasabah yang melakukan penarikan,"

"Saya tadi sudah sampaikan pada anda, ada masalah pada softwarenya. Tidak ada catatan waktu pada rekaman daftar penarikannya," kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang menjelaskan pada Suho.

"Itu berarti.. tidak akan bisa terlacak siapa saja yang mengambil uang tambahan pada saat itu ya?" tanya Suho sembari memandang data-data penarikan tanpa adanya catatan waktu penarikan di tangannya.

"Berdasarkan laporan yang disampaikan, kita tidak bisa memperoleh informasi itu,"

"Berapa lama kamu kerja disini?" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Xiumin.

"Sekitar sepuluh tahun,"

"Sebelum Rapat Direksi pada Jumat depan, saya harus sudah tahu siapa saja yang melakukan penarikan.."

"..jika tidak berhasil, bonus kamu selama sepuluh tahun akan ditarik kembali,"

Sontak Xiumin langsung memasang wajah melas dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam di belakangnya.

"Kamu juga, Baekhyun-ssi!" sontak Baekhyun membelalakkan kedua mata sipitnya ke arah Suho yang menyebut namanya.

"Tapi uang yang hilang kan hanya 130.000, tidak seimbang dengan bonus kami selama 10 tahun," protes Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang sopan, bagaimanapun Suho adalah atasannya.

"Ini bukan soal uang! Ini masalah kepercayaan terhadap Bank kita!" Suho benar-benar sangat marah, bahkan ia menghentakkan kedua tangannya dengan keras ke atas meja. Membuat Baekhyun dan Xiumin menunduk takut.

.

ATM Error

.

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Suho, kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya sendiri. Saat hampir menyentuh gagang pintu,

"Baekhyun-ssi," dengan fast motion Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Begitu juga dengan pegawai lain yang berada disana ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang.

Ctik.. ctik.. ctik..

Terlihat Lay yang kini sedang menjentikkan jarinya berirama dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dibelakangnya.

**"Byun Baekhyun~"** kini Lay mulai menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya sendiri khusus untuk Baekhyun.

**"Apakah masih ada ruang di hatimu?" **Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu sontak memasang tampang ilfeel.

**"Hatiku sungguh masih terbuka lebar," **Lay mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

**"Dan telah siap menyelinap ke ruang hatimu,"**

Ting.. ting..

Lay yang melewati seorang pegawai memegang gelas kaca minuman segera memukulkan sendoknya ke arah pinggiran gelas. Setelah itu Lay segera melemparnya ke sembarang arah, dan membuat pose menembak ke Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya,

**"Piu~"**

Pyaar.. (suara sendok yang dilempar -_-)

Baekhyun sontak menarik sudut bibirnya dengan ekspresi kaget saat melihatnya.

Lay mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

**"Apakah kamu ingin mengubah marga Byun.. hah~"**

** "Mengubahnya menjadi Zhang.."**

"HAH?" kali ini Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti melengkapi lirik 'hah' lagu Lay.

"Walah!" Sehun yang berada di kursinya juga memasang tampang syok seperti Baekhyun.

**"Ini sungguh kesempatan emas buatmu.. hah~" **Lay semakin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

**"Relung hatiku berkata, engkau akan menerima.."**

** "Dudu~" **Lay mengibaskan poni panjangnya, Baekhyun yang melihatnya sontak membelalakkan matanya dan berkedip sekali.

**"Mengubah namamu menjadi Zhang Baekhyun~"**

"Weikkss!" Sehun memuntahkan isi perutnya ke tong sampah.

BRUKK..

Mendadak Lay berlutut di depan Baekhyun sembari menyodorkan kotak yang sedari tadi berada di tangan kirinya ke arah Baekhyun.

Cling..

Lay mengibaskan poninya lagi.

Baekhyun terbelalak lebar lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun terbelalak karena kotak tersebut adalah paket eyeliner terlengkap versi 2013. Baekhyun segera menyahutnya cepat dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Blamm..

Prok.. prok.. prok..

Lay menepuk tangani dirinya sendiri sembari bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Ia mengira bahwa Baekhyun menerima cintanya.

Tring..

Baekhyun yang sedang asik membuka paket eyeliner gratisnya segera membuka handphone miliknya saat mendengar ada pesan,

**From : Yeol si Kriting**

** 'Ini bukan sekedar ancaman, tapi menu pembuka perselingkuhan. Jangan galau :*'**

Baekhyun segera membuka tirai jendela ruangannya. Dengan jelas kini ia melihat Lay dan Chanyeol yang sedang asik ber-tos bersama dan menari-nari sekilas. Gigi Baekhyun bergemelutuk menahan marah saat melihatnya, tepat saat itu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan memasang senyum menantang.

Ctak..

Eyeliner yang sedang digenggam oleh Baekhyun tiba-tiba patah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note : Mian banget buat yang pairnya ga sesuai dengan ini huhu. Saya juga minta maaf sekali lagi kali ini ga bisa balas review, soalnya punggung sakit banget. Tapi beneran deh, saya bener-bener senang dengan reviewnya, pokoknya neomu neomu saranghae buat semua readers mumumu :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note : **Lanjutan fanfic ini saya dedifikasikan untuk permintaan maaf saya ke semua authors maupun readers yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran saya.

.

.

.

**Last Chapter :**

Tring..

Baekhyun yang sedang asik membuka paket eyeliner gratisnya segera membuka handphone miliknya saat mendengar ada pesan,

**From : Yeol si Kriting**

** 'Ini bukan sekedar ancaman, tapi menu pembuka perselingkuhan. Jangan galau :*'**

Baekhyun segera membuka tirai jendela ruangannya. Dengan jelas kini ia melihat Lay dan Chanyeol yang sedang asik ber-tos bersama dan menari-nari sekilas. Gigi Baekhyun bergemelutuk menahan marah saat melihatnya, tepat saat itu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan memasang senyum menantang.

Ctak..

Eyeliner yang sedang digenggam oleh Baekhyun tiba-tiba patah.

.

.

.

Main Cast : ChanBaek

Other Cast : KaiSoo, ChenMin, HunHan, KrisTao, SuLay

Disclaimer : Semua member milik diri mereka masing-masing.

Warning : OOC PARAH!, YAOI, GAJE

Genre : Romance-Humor

Rate : T

.

.

ATM ERROR

.

.

Byun Baek Yeol present

.

.

2013

.

.

Dua orang namja tengah asik bermain ping pong di tengah-tengah jam istirahatnya. Mereka saling memantulkan balik bola mungil berwarna oren tersebut.

"Kalau aku jadi Baekhyun-ssi," ujar salah satu namja yang merupakan pemain ping pong tersebut, di dada kirinya tersemat name tag Oh Sehun.

"Dan ada seseorang yang menjijikkan seperti itu menyanyi di depanku," lanjut Sehun sambil terus memantulkan bolanya.

"Aku pasti akan segera lompat dari jendela," Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkan seandainya Lay bernyanyi di hadapannya.

"Haha.." Chanyeol yang menjadi lawan mainnya pun hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun-ssi mulai terhanyut oleh rayuannya," ucap Sehun lagi. Chanyeol yang awalnya memasang raut wajah lawak, seketika berubah menjadi serius saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku dengar mereka akan pergi ke luar kota bersama," ujar Sehun lagi sambil memantulkan bola ping pongnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" seketika tangan Chanyeol menangkap pantulan bola tersebut dan memasang wajah kaget.

"Ne, bahkan mereka sudah memesan hotel," tambah Sehun lagi, yang membuat raut wajah Chanyeol semakin serius.

"Mereka akan menginap bersama, dan setelah itu mereka pasti akan melakukan 'iya-iya'," tiba-tiba Sehun menyunggingkan cengiran pervertnya. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya seketika memasang tampang galau.

"Ayo, main lagi," ajak Sehun yang menyuruh Chanyeol memantulkan bola ping pong di tangannya lagi. Dengan ragu Chanyeol menurutinya dan mulai memantulkan bolanya lagi hingga kini mereka saling memantulkan bola ping pong.

"Aku begitu iri sama Yixing-ssi jika sudah begini," celetuk Sehun sambil terus memantulkan bola. Chanyeol segera menatap lurus ke arah Sehun.

"Coba perhatikan baik-baik. Wajah Baekhyun-ssi begitu manis," ujar Sehun sambil membayangkan wajah Baekhyun.

"Bibirnya begitu menggoda, merah alami dan terlihat sangat lembut," tambah Sehun lagi, Chanyeol hanya menggeram sebal sambil memantulkan bolanya dengan sedikit emosi.

"Aku serasa ingin mencicipinya, pasti terasa kenyal dan manis," Sehun kini menjilati bibirnya sendiri, membayangkan bahwa ia sedang menjilati bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihatnya semakin memasang wajah geram.

"Yummy~ pasti nikmat seka–"

"Hiaaaaahh!"

Ctak!

"WADAAOOOW!"

Chanyeol yang sudah terlanjur emosi memantulkan bola yang terpantul ke arahnya dengan sangat kencang. Hingga bola ping pong tersebut memantul dan mengenai mata Sehun telak. Chanyeol hanya memasang tampang cengo saat menyadari bahwa pantulannya mengenai mata Sehun.

"Woy sialan! Ada apa dengan kamu hah?!" marah Sehun sambil meraba matanya yang kirinya.

"Mian, mian. Aku nggak sengaja," Chanyeol segera memasang tampang bersalah dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Beneran nggak sengaja, aku cuma mukul ke sasaran," jelas Chanyeol.

"Terus ini sasarannya?" geram Sehun sambil menunjuk ke mata kirinya yang lebam membiru.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat dengar ceritamu tadi," jelas Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi kenapa mataku yang malah jadi korbannya?" marah Sehun lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk matanya.

"Aku gak mau main sama kamu lagi!" Sehun mulai beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Eh, skorku buat kamu deh!" Chanyeol mencoba mencegah Sehun yang sudah selangkah meninggalkannya.

"Makan tuh skor!" balas Sehun dari kejauhan.

.

ATM Error

.

Baekhyun terlihat sedang menikmati sajian makanan restoran yang ada di depannya. Begitu pula Chanyeol yang juga sedang menikmati dengan menu yang sama. Jelas sekali bahwa mereka kini berada di restoran yang sama.

"Baekkie," mulai Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mendongakkan kepalanya ke depannya.

"Kenapa kalian harus jalan berdua? Orang-orang nanti bilang apa?" lanjut Chanyeol sambil memandang depannya.

"Hei, orang-orang nggak akan mikir yang macam-macam. Karena kami menjalankan tugas," jelas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa nggak pergi denganku saja?" protes Chanyeol sambil melahap ramyun yang ada di depannya.

"Nggak bisa lah, nanti orang-orang malah curiga," bantah Baekhyun sambil melahap makanan di depannya. Sejenak Chanyeol memasang tampang berpikir saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ceritakan ke aku, kalian mau kerjakan apa? Aku pasti bisa melakukannya," Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk membujuk Baekhyun agar mau pergi dengannya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memasang senyum liciknya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kamu nggak akan bisa. Masalahnya berat sekali," Baekhyun pura-pura memasang tampang serius. Chanyeol mendongakkan wajahnya kembali, dan dengan perlahan ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga ke pinggiran kursi, dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dimana terdapat Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di balik kursinya.

"Memangnya kamu ditugaskan untuk menghentikan banjir?" Chanyeol melongokkan lehernya agar bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan lebih jelas.

"Bukan. ATM di perusahaan kita sedang bermasalah, yang berakibat Bank kehilangan 130.000 Baht, dan pihak Bank memintaku untuk melakukan investigasi. Aku harus mengembalikan uang yang terambil tersebut." jelas Baekhyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Cuma itu saja?" balas Chanyeol dengan tampang meremehkan. Baekhyun segera memasang wajah dinginnya, yang membuat Chanyel bergidik ngeri dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali ke kursinya semula.

"Itu masalah kecil," ucap Chanyeol dari balik kursi. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menyeringai senang. Perlahan ia mendekatkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Hei, nggak sesederhana yang kamu bayangkan. Kalau kamu memang bisa mengembalikan uangnya, aku akan mengundurkan diri," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum liciknya. Chanyeol yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Baekhyun segera ikut menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Oke, itu janji kamu ya? Kalau aku bisa lakukan itu, kamu akan mengundurkan diri," Chanyeol tersenyum di balik kursinya.

"Lalu kalau kamu nggak bisa?" Baekhyun balas tersenyum dari balik kursi.

"Aku yang mengundurkan diri," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang mantap. Baekhyun segera melongokkan lehernya ke balik kursi untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Oke. Aku akan ingat omonganmu itu," Baekhyun menodongkan sumpit di tangannya ke wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya segera ikut melongokkan lehernya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Dan aku tidak mau kekasihku mengidap Alzheimer," Chanyeol balas menodongkan sumpit ke arah Baekhyun. Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya memasang tampang malas.

.

ATM Error

.

**Panda Laundry **

Mesin cuci tengah berputar dengan berbagai pakaian yang ada di dalamnya. Tepat di depan mesin cuci tersebut, seorang namja mungil yang manis tengah memasukkan beberapa pakaian kotor dari para pelanggan ke dalam mesin cuci yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap kemeja berwarna biru dengan motif bunga-bunga yang sangat dikenalnya. Senyumnya merekah saat mendapati ada secarik kertas yang terselip di dalam saku kemeja tersebut. Ia segera mengambilnya dan membaca isinya,

**MENCINTAI BERARTI SIAP BERESIKO TEPAT PUKUL 13.00, AKU DI DEPAN RUMAHMU.**

Senyumnya makin merekah dengan raut wajahnya yang sangat senang setelah membacanya. Ia segera melongokkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang ada di atasnya yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang kurang satu menit.

Secara tak sengaja ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Dimana kini terdapat seorang namja berwajah sangar lengkap dengan mata pandanya dan gantungan baju di tangan kirinya yang kini tepat memandang lurus ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Melihat itu ia hanya memasang senyum canggung sambil berdiri dan menyembunyikan secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?" tanya Tao, yang merupakan nama dari namja panda tersebut dan sekaligus umma dari namja mungil di depannya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Permen karet!" jawabnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Tao yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tapi sedetik kemudian Tao segera menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah aegyanya.

"Berikan padaku!" galak Tao sambil melangkah mendekati aegyanya. Namun sang aegya dengan cepat malah memakan kertas di tangannya.

"Kenapa kamu telan permen karetnya?" tanya Tao saat aegyanya tersebut malah menelannya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Tao.

"Kamu mau ketemuan sama si item lagi kan?" Tao menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan tampang menyelidik. Mendengar nada bicara ummanya yang seperti orang marah, membuatnya kini sesegukan dengan wajah menunduk sedih, membuat Tao yang melihatnya seketika menjadi tidak tega.

"Aduuuuuhh.. Denger, anakku Dio. Kamu tinggal cerita saja ke umma," ucap Tao dengan nada yang melembut sambil menepuk pelan pundak Dio. Dio yang awalnya menunduk kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding, yang kini menunjukkan pukul satu siang tepat.

"Umma pasti membantu–"

"Mianhae, umma!" ucap Dio tiba-tiba dengan nada tegas, ia segera mendorong salah satu pundak Tao hingga menghadap kebelakang. Setelahnya Dio segera mendorong kencang punggung Tao hingga menelungsep ke gantungan pakaian.

BRUK

Pakaian-pakaian tersebut menimpa tubuh Tao dengan telak. Dio segera berlari keluar rumah sebelum Tao berhasil bangkit lagi dan menangkapnya. Tepat di kejauhan jalan ia melihat sesosok makhluk hitam dengan ukiran 'D.O' di rambut belakangnya yang tengah mengendarai Ninja mininya (?) ke arahnya. Dio segera berteriak senang dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya.

CKIIIIIIIT

Kai yang telah sampai di hadapan Dio segera memutar motornya dengan putaran penuh hingga jok belakangnya kini telah tepat untuk di naiki Dio.

BRUUUUUUMM

Kai segera melajukan motornya kencang setelah Dio berhasil naik. Tepat setelah itu Tao muncul dari belakang mereka dengan berteriak kencang.

"WOOOY! DASAR ITEM! PESEK! BALIK GAK LO! GUE WUSHU NTAR!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Semoga fic saya yang gak bermutu ini bisa menebus segala kesalahan saya selama ini. Terimakasih :) dan maaf sudah mengganggu kenyamanan fandom screenplays ini.

Saya akan tetap menyelesaikan fic ini hingga tuntas sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab saya, dan setelahnya saya akan pergi kok. Mungkin akan membuat blog pribadi untuk mengepost seluruh fic saya :)

Sekali lagi terimakasih dan mohon maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya untuk semuanya.


End file.
